Rare Chocolate
by Kafi Mil
Summary: Berbagi cokelat bersama adik kelasnya tersayang ala Bokuto dengan coklat yang diberikan orang lain kepadanya. Valentine ini milik mereka, siapapun dalang dibalik cokelat itu, ia tidak mendapat bagian manisnya. BokuAka! Warn inside!


Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Story is mine!

Warn: sho-ai, maybe typo(s), dldr, etc.

fanfic debut pertama saya di fandom Haikyuu!, Enjoy!

* * *

Teriakan primordial yang terkesan berlebihan terdengar di ruang loker penyimpanan sepatu sebuah akademi di Tokyo, Fukurodani. Seorang siswa bermata emas tajam seperti burung hantu dengan jas abu-abu serta kemeja yang digulung hingga lengan, seketika itu juga menjadi objek atensi seluruh siswa yang saat itu sedang berada di loker dan kebetulan menjadi korban _over reaction_ -nya. Bokuto, nama siswa itu, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam loker sepantunya, objek yang menjadi alasan keterkejutannya. Terbungkus alumunium foil dan kotak berwarna merah marun dengan sebuah note kecil di atasnya. Di sana tertulis 'Untuk Bokuto-kun. Selamat hari Valentine.' Yang mana ketika disobek sedikit foil-nya adalah sebuah _dark chocolate_.

"Akaashi! Kau lihat!? Ada seseorang yang memberiku cokelat di hari ini!" Bokuto berujar kelewat senang kepada adik kelasnya yang datar. Terlihat dari wajah seseorang yang dipanggil Akaashi tadi, ia kelihatan menahan malu ditatap oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka karena ulah Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san tidak perlu teriak begitu, bukankah itu hal yang wajar?" Akaashi masih dengan tatapan datarnya kini mencoba menurunkan adrenalin berlebihan Bokuto yang kadang melibatkannya juga.

"Eh, ya habisnya jarang sekali aku mendapatnya cokelat yang khusus diberikan padaku begini. Tenyata ada orang yang mengagumiku." Bokuto cengar-cengir. Akaashi menebak kalau Bokuto sedang memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena sebatang cokelat yang diberikan khusus padanya itu.

Selesai memakai sepatunya dan mengambil cokelat spesial untuk dirinya, Bokuto berjalan cepat menyusul Akaashi yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Sambil berjalan Bokuto masih senyum-senyum bahagia memandangi kotak persegi panjang berisi cokelat batang yang ternyata buatan pabrik itu. Yang mana hanya dipisahkan dari kemasan produknya dan dimasukkan kedalam kotak marun tersebut. Akaashi tertawa dalam hati karena melihat cap kadaluarsa yang juga tertera di _aluminum_ _foil-_ nya. Seharusnya, siapapun gadis itu yang memberikannya mengecek dulu apakah tanda-tanda produksi dari pabrik cokelat itu masih tertinggal di cokelat itu atau sudah sepenuhnya bersih dari kecurigaan. Tapi Akaashi memaklumi, karena orang itu Bokuto, mungkin yang memberikannya juga tahu kalau Bokuto tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu.

Bokuto memotek satu dari enam keping cokelat yang menyatu itu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah adik kelasnya, Akaashi. Wajah Akaashi diliputi tanda tanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Untuk mu tentu saja, setengah milikmu, setengahnya lagi untukku." Bokuto nyengir lebar.

"Tidak usah, itu kan ditujukan untukmu." Akaashi menolak. Lagipula apa yang dipikirkan Bokuto untuk memberikan separuh segala untuknya?

"Aku memaksa! Ayolah, masa kau tidak makan cokelat pada tanggal 14 Februari? Berbagi cokelat Valentine bersamaku!" Bokuto berbicara lumayan keras. Untung mereka berada di halaman sekolah, suaranya agak teredam suara bising yang lain. Walaupun begitu beberapa siswa siswi sempat melirik dan setelahnya lanjut tidak peduli.

Pernyataan yang cukup menyebalkan untuk didengar tapi juga mengejutkan untuk Akaashi. Berbagi cokelat Valentine dengan Bokuto-san, eh?

Bokuto itu keras kepala, dan sudah tergambar dalam benak Akaashi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi perihal cokelat yang ditujukan padanya itu melalui tindakannya yang terbagi dalam opsi-opsi alphabet seperti dalam ujian. Setelah menyerah, Akaashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima coklat itu. Ia langsung menggigit keping coklat yang disodorkan Bokuto di jarinya. Ini awkward. Akaashi bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Bokuto juga terlihat terkejut. Seperti disuapi, langsung dari tangan Bokuto. Keping cokelat di jarinya dengan sisa _bite mark_ Akaashi langsung dimakan oleh Bokuto. Akaashi menatap _senpai-_ nya itu dengan sedikit tersipu. Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk tindakannya tadi.

' _Harusnya kuambil saja tadi keping coklatnya dan memakannya sendiri.'_ Akaashi membatin, memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara Bokuto terlihat kembali menikmati cokelatnya. Memang itu enak sekali. Akaashi menerka merek cokelatnya yang terasa familiar di lidahnya. Lepas dari itu, ketika Bokuto menggodanya dengan berlagak ingin menyuapinya lagi, Akaashi langsung merampasnya dari tangan Bokuto dan langsung memakannya. Keduanya lanjut berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, pulang bersama seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ditemani sebuah coklat pemberian seseorang.

Akaashi tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau meminta maaf pada siapapun yang memberikan Bokuto cokelat, yang mana malah ikut dimakannya. Ia senang melihat Bokuto-sannya senang dan soal cokelat untuknya, terima kasih untuk itu. Mungkin seseorang yang ingin memberikan Bokuto cokelat berharap-harap cemas menunggu Bokuto membuka lokernya, juga melihat dari jauh ketika ia memakannya. Kalau ia memang benar melihat, mungkin ia akan kecewa. Jadi Akaashi meminta maaf untuk hal itu juga. Lain halnya dengan Bokuto yang kelihatan tidak peka dengan coklat anonim itu.

Valentine kali ini sangat berkesan untuk Akaashi, sangat kompleks. Dan bisakah ia mengatakan kalau ia merayakannya dengan Bokuto? Dengan perantara cokelat spesial dari orang lain. Sungguh langka.

.

Akaashi maupun Bokuto, keduanya menunggu untuk melihat kejutan apa lagi yang akan diberikan dunia kepada mereka. Cokelat dengan kotak marun ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N:

Tiba-tiba dapet ide valentine buat mereka berdua alhasil jadi gak tidur, tadinya ngejar buat publish sebelum jam 12, tapi fail, yah gak apa lah fic Valentine BokuAka di 15 Februari :"D /maksain.

Anggep aja cewek yang ngasih Bokuto cokelat itu saya, sebagai hadiah valentine buat mereka berdua biar jalan ceritanya sesuai juga sama yang saya tulis /bugh/

Untuk semua yang mencintai pair ini dan yang merayakan, selamat hari kasih sayang ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, btw 5 jam lagi sebelum bel sekolah bunyi, sayonaraa~!

Mind to Review?


End file.
